The Second Crescent War: Janovy's Revenge
by ZephyrtheRougeDragon
Summary: The Second Crescent war is a conflict between the Black Horizon and the Chaos Winds. It started when Spade and Zephyr was working on an ballistic missile which was aimed at Lunar city. In retaliation, the Chaos Winds declared war on the Black Horizon


Crescent Civil war 2: Janovy's Revenge

Chapter 1:

"ma'am." Spade said as Dawn turned her chair around to face him. "Amsu of the Chaos Winds have retaliated against us. We're now at the brick of war." Spade concluded and with a nod he waits for her answer. They were in the Black Horizon's HQ just hours away from the Chaos Winds' HQ which is on the other side of the border. The HQ was black and big, much like a mansion. On top of the mansion were three flags. Each was imprinted with a crescent moon and a white line running across the flag. The HQ consisted of three floors. The top floor was Dawn's room where it was painted red. Books were on the floor or on Dawn's desk. Dawn raised her two wings, resting on her chin as she thought this over. "Send soldiers onto the border of the Crescent city." Spade nodded and took his leave, closing the door behind him as Dawn sighed and turned to the window watching the seas crash onto the shores at Dawn. Dawn is a small yellow duck, with a moon shape head. She can't fly nor swim but she is a great strategist. She was raised in Crescent city where the first Crescent civil war took place and was fascinated by the generals of that time.

Dawn stood up, pushing her chair backwards until it hits the bookshelf behind it and sent a blue book to the floor as she went to the door and opened it. Then, She was in the darken hallway full of golden doors and walked right. Finally, walking down the stairs onto the first floor where Zephyr and Spade are and stopped. They were next to the tall while pole. Behind them was art exhibit inherited in Crescent's past. One of the art exhibits was an airplane in its early years. There were two pairs of wings, one on the top and the other under it. The other exhibits were paintings of Crescent's past and Dawn couldn't help but remember the generals that fought in the first Crescent war. Dawn walked to the two of them and they turned their heads and smiled. "Morning, Ma'am." Zephyr said. "Morning." Dawn answered back. "The operation is going well. The Black Horizon is pushing back the Chaos Winds at the border line. However…" Spade reported, avoiding eye contact. Dawn hated that word as Spade continued "… It seems that Lunar city has sent in reinforcements to aid its forces at the border." Dawn nodded and turned to Zephyr who shrugged. "If I could make a suggestion, Dawn. We could sent Zephyr and the Ravens over to the border and attack the aerial support where we'll have complete control of the border." Spade suggested and Dawn nodded agreeing with him. "But we're not ready…" Zephyr protest but Spade doesn't want to hear it. "I want you in the air by night." Spade said. Zephyr nodded in defeat as he walked outside. Dawn smiled as Spade turned to Dawn and walked away leaving Dawn all by herself. After a few minutes of staggering, she finally decides to head to the port where Zephyr was.

Zephyr sighed as he gathered his things and headed straight for the ramp where his team of flyers was waiting for him: Xypher, Driko, Selenia and Nightclaw. They are known as the "Raven Squadron". They each have black planes with yellow stripes on the body. There were machine guns that were attached to the left and right wings on the planes. Zephyr is a black wingless dragon and the symbol of the Black Horizon organization. He was an ace pilot that shot down many planes during the first crescent war and was on the black horizon air force as a wingman. The air force is a big port; on one side were the green bulks where many dragons rest. The railways were gray and in the middle of the port was the Black Horizon flag. They all greeted him with respect, including his brother Driko who was jealous during the last civil war. Driko, Selenia, Nightclaw and Xypher are all dragons and good friends with Zephyr. Nightclaw is a black wingless dragon who has no past. He's very quiet but deadly when fighting against him. His sister is the complete opposite. She loves everyone and also likes to fight. She's very sensitive with her quiet brother and can explode into happiness. She is a lunar dragon that can swim in the sea. Driko is a wingless dragon who is Zephyr's good friend. They've been together since elementary. He's very kind, energetic and quick to answer include when he's not suppose to. Driko has green and black fur. Once the greeting was done, Zephyr said "Today, we are ordered to assist the black horizon soldiers on the battle grounds. Spade stated that there is an air force heading towards the border of the two cities. It is our job to intercept them and destroy them." "Oh great." Selenia said after Zephyr. "Get into the planes and meet at the skies in one hour. Don't be late." Zephyr said, "That also includes you, Driko." "Yes sir." Everyone replied and scattered leaving Zephyr behind as he picked up his white pilot helmet with a black mic and strapped it upon his head. Two red dragons rushed to Zephyr's aid, each carrying the ends of the wooden ladder and leaned it against his plane. Zephyr thanked them and climbed up the ladder. Inside the plane was an array of colorful buttons each contains a certain command and in front of the buttons was the steering wheel. Suddenly, the ladder was put away as Zephyr reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. Inserting it to the hole next to the stirring wheel and the plane gave a low humming noise as he driven it out of the bulk. His teammates wait for him at the railway. "Glad you can make it, Zephyr." Selenia joked over the radio. A lone white dragon holding two orange glow sticks waves at them signaling them to come to the railway. "That's our cue." Xypher said as they drove their planes onto the rail tracks. Then one by one, they took off into the morning skies.

Chapter 2: The Border war

"Someone is at your back! Watch out!" Xypher shouted over the radio. Zephyr tried to ignore Xypher's comments as he shot an enemy plane down. He turned his plane around and evaded an incoming missile. Xypher was getting shot at by three enemy planes behind him. Selenia is trying to help Xypher out. It was a dog fight in the blue skies as both sides tried to gain control of the border; the first battle has begun as another green plane started its target lock on Zephyr. "Zephyr! An enemy has a lock on you!" Nightclaw shouted and Zephyr looked back, it's true, an enemy green plane was behind him. The enemy tried to fire its own rockets at Zephyr and he evaded them. He let the enemy get near him and then pulled back on the steering wheel forcing the plane to slow down. Then Nightclaw shot down the plane. "Break, Selenia!" Xypher shouted. He was being followed by two other enemies and Selenia was chased by a missile. Zephyr and Nightclaw turned to helped out their teammates but another formation of enemies entered the combat zone and fired their missiles in all kinds of directions sending Nightclaw and Zephyr back to defensive as they tried to avoid the missiles. Then meet their attackers dead on. Meanwhile, Selenia's plane had taken a blow from the missile as the smoke rises from her second engine. "Guys, I am okay! My second engine is fried." "Can't you head back before you are shot down?" Xypher asked. There was a long silence as Zephyr tried to shoot down an enemy plane but it evaded his attack and the other enemies focused their attack on Zephyr.

"Selenia?" Xypher asked no response. "Selenia, do you read me?" "Yes." Selenia said. "I'm flying back." She turned her plane around and headed back to the HQ leaving the other three behind as Zephyr shouts "Guys! Help me out, will you?" "Sorry, Zephyr." Xypher and Nightclaw replied back and driven the enemy planes off of Zephyr. "Thanks." Zephyr smiled as the last of the enemy planes was shot down. "No problem." Xypher said, thinking he took all the credit for himself as Driko angrily shouted at Xypher. The two argued for a while as the team fend off a few more attacks. The soldiers down below cheered them on as the last of the fleet fled the scene giving the Black Horizon their victory on the border. "Now it's done." Zephyr said as the team fell back into formation and zoomed off leaving the battlegrounds.

"Let's celebrate!" Selenia yelled, holding her glass up in the air as the others cheered on. The only members not participating are Zephyr, Xypher and Nightclaw who were sitting alone in a far table away from Selenia. The bar is where everyone can drink and have fun. The clerk that ran this place was long dead and soon replaced by his son who was cleaning the tabletop with his apron. The son is a quiet hatchling who dares not speak any details about his identity to anyone. He fears he might be taken away as he was suggested to be a citizen of the Chaos Winds. The son wears a white apron and a white hat. He does all the cooking and being a clerk. Whenever anyone asked "how does he do this?" He just simply smiles and said "It runs in the family."

While Selenia is rallying everyone in celebration, Spade suddenly opens the doors and walks in. Not minding about the staring eyes of the wingless dragons pilots and sat down in front of Zephyr. The Raven pilots fell silent as the party was resumed and then Spade opened his mouth "You guys did well at the battlefield of the borderlines." "It's the least we can do, Sir." Zephyr complimented him and in returns a nod. "But take note that an enemy squadron might attack here." "Has it been conformed?" Nightclaw asked. Shade shook his head "no. But keep a watchful eye at the night sky." "Thanks." Zephyr said nodding again and Spade took his leave.

The sun was setting and Dawn was sitting in her desk, watching the pilots spill out from the bar and heading to their bunk beds to relax. When the moon rises, she sat down and frowned. In front of her was an encryptive message sent by the Chaos Winds' leader, Amsu. She digs into her bag which was next to her and pulled out an encryptive decoder. The encryptive decoder looks like a metal wrench with a digital LCD used to figure out messages even the hardest ones. All she had to do was scan it from left to right. She pressed the red button on the side of the encryptive decoder and gets ready to start. She placed the wrench in front of the encryptive message and scans the message. "Bombs will rain down upon your port as the pilots scramble to get to their planes. Suffer the consequences of the Chaos Winds! "huh?" Dawn thought after she put down the wrench and stars at the message. Suddenly, there was a knock and Dawn yelled "Come in." In response, Spade walked into Dawn's room. He didn't look too happy as he asked "Did you figure out the code?" Dawn nodded "Yes. But it seems to be a prediction" She reads and looks up at Spade." He was shocked "A prediction?" "Yes, Spade." Dawn sighed. "Well, we must be ready for it. Tell the Ravens to attack the nearby ship that is advancing towards the borderline..."

Chapter 3: Assault

"Today's the big day!" Nightclaw smiled as Zephyr got up and rolled out of bed. "What do you mean?" Zephyr asked. "Well we're going to assault the Chaos Winds, right?" "Who says?" Selenia asked, "I thought Spade." Nightclaw replied. "Well whatever it was." Zephyr said, getting up from his bed. "We must prepare." "Right." Everyone nodded and stormed out their bulk. It was another cloudy day at dawn as the sea roars loudly behind the Black Horizon HQ. Black airplanes started to fly above them as Zephyr gets into the cockpit and prepares for flight. Soon after, he was flying above together with his fellow Ravens. Suddenly, Dawn's voice was heard on Zephyr's radio. "Alright pilots, listen up. We just heard that the Chaos winds are planning an ultimate weapon to unleash on the black horizon. I want the claws and the Ravens to start intercepting the device and destroy it. "What would this do, ma'am?" Selenia interrupted. But Dawn yelled "Don't question me!" "Sorry…" Selenia said, rolling her eyes. "Leave no survivors behind! The rest of you, stay here and patrol the battleground. We've received a-"Zephyr turned his radio to communicate with his fellow wing dragons. "Let's start." Zephyr said, "Roger." Everyone said.

As they pass the borderline, they get to see most of the aftermath of the battle. The collapse towers from one side of the border. Two buildings on fire and Zephyr suspected that they contain oil. The Claw team zoomed ahead of them as one of them tried to communicate to Zephyr. "We're going on ahead, meet you at the battleground. Zephyr replied "Okay." And the communication was cut off as the claw team disappeared out of sight. "What was that all about?" Nightclaw asked. "I think we have enough sightseeing, Zephyr." Driko stated as Zephyr growled in agreement. The Raven team soon leaves the borderline.

"We need support! Requesting support!" A Claw member shouted over the radio as Zephyr tried to hold the line "What happened?! Where are you guys?" "They have an anti-craft laser! Most of my teammates were shot down!" "Okay we'll get there." Zephyr said over the radio and then communicated with his team "Most of the Claw team is shot down. They claimed that it is an anti-craft laser built to destroy airplanes. We must be careful." "Oh no!" Selenia replied "A Anti-Craft laser? That's so cold." "Selenia this is no time for jokes." Driko shouted. Then they arrived to the battleground which was huge. There were a long line of buildings and apartments each with a different color. Above the buildings was the silver big ship which contains the anti-craft laser on its front and the ones operating it are at the belly of the ship. "There's only one way to destroy that ship" Zephyr said, "and that's through the control center which is at the belly of the ship." "Then let's attack there." Driko shouted, "First we have to split up to make ourselves harder targets and while we do that, attack the control center. That's its weak point." Zephyr explained and everyone else agreed. The team split up, a pair for each side of the ship as it tries to charge its laser up. "We don't have much time." Driko said. Zephyr and Driko dived underneath the ship and fired their missiles. It did little damage as they left the ship signaling the next pair to dive down and try their turn. But they too did little damage and Nightclaw exclaimed "Geez? How hard are their mirrors?" "About as hard as your head, Nightclaw." Selenia joked. "We can't penetrate their defenses." Driko said and they regroup outside the ship.

"How on earth are we going to destroy that ship?" Xypher asked Zephyr but there was no response. "Zephyr! Answer me." "I don't know… I thought the control center was the only way for that ship to go down." Zephyr explained as the others nodded silently. "Well… all we can do is evade until they shoot us down one by one." Selenia concluded with a sigh and Zephyr watched the last of the Claws go down. "Wait." Zephyr said. "There is a way." He rushes off as the others shouted at him "What's he doing?" "What a brave dragon." Driko sighed. Zephyr rushed at the ship at full speed. His palms were getting shakes and he grunts with effort. Finally, He was getting closer to the ship and pressed the red button which says ejected and was out of his ship just as it impacted the control center. Driko flew by and caught Zephyr by his wing and they flew off. They thought the battle was over as Nightclaw asked Zephyr "How are you doing up there?" "Fine." Zephyr said, trying not to laugh. His claws were gripped on Driko's right wing as he tries to hold on for dear life as Driko stated "Try not to kill us both with your claws, Zephyr." "Not funny, Driko." Zephyr replied as the ship fired its last blast of laser aimed at Driko's ship. "Driko! Evade!" Zephyr shouted as Driko looked behind and saw the blast. But it was too late, the laser had closed the distance on him and Driko thought he was a goner. Then, Nightclaw flew behind Driko and took the blast himself. When the laser disappeared, Nightclaw was gone.

"Congratulations, Raven team." Dawn smiled as she gave each of them a metal of honor and everyone clapped including Spade and Blaze. But the team wasn't impressed and most of them were silent. Dawn who was aware of the team's situation tried to cheered them up. But it wasn't working and Dawn gave up and asked "What's a matter? Shouldn't you be happy about this?" "We are. Just…" Zephyr spoke and then trailed off as he looked at Spade. "This is about Nightclaw isn't it?" "Yup. He died sacrificing for Zephyr and Driko." Dawn turned around and sighed silently. "Well…" She whispered, "At least he died for a good cause." And she left.

Now it was Spade's turn as he walked up to the team and spoke "You may take a break from flying." This cheered the team up but there was a catch "After you helped out with the construction." "Construction? What happened here?" Selenia asked and Spade replied "Well, long story short. As you guys left the port, an eight man squadron suddenly attacked us with bombs and missiles. We manage to fend them off but at a cost of half of our planes, bulks and army. I predicted that they may come around trying to finish us off." "…an eight man squadron." Zephyr thought "I wonder who that could be…"

Chapter 4:

Today was to begin the construction of the Black Horizon port. It was heavily damaged by Assault planes from the eight man squadron like what Spade explained. Zephyr sighed as he picks up the pile of woods and brought them over to Xypher who was on top of the house trying to hammer down the nails that hold the woods together. There were holes on the bulks and destroyed planes laid ruins in the port. Blaze, a member of the Fire team, was also helping out. He's another red wingless dragon who has a temper. He hates being called "Flame" as this was his nicknamed. Blaze was over at a group with Dawn and Spade talking about his next mission. He and Zephyr are eternal enemies because they competed in many races around the world and participated in tournament dog-fights. Zephyr usually gets first place in almost every single challenge they do and Blaze hated that. Zephyr walked over to Blaze and smiled. Blaze smiled too and nudged Dawn and pointed at him. When Dawn looked up, her faced changed from happy to sad as she picked up a paper from her clipboard and showed him the after report. On it reads "The Raven team" on top followed by the five members and their statues. "I know that Nightclaw is gone." Dawn admitted as Blaze walked away from the group, "As this was a hard lost for his sister, Selenia." "Right." Zephyr nodded. "How is she feeling?" "Kinda down." Zephyr responded. "She's worried about Nightclaw." They were silently for a while as Zephyr watched Blaze and his team working on another squadron's bulk. The fire squadron has four members; the leader of them is Blaze. Their logo reveals a fire torch. Surrounding the fire torch was a mixture of warm colors. Then she nodded silently and turned her attention to Spade who gave out a briefing to Zephyr "Our army is heading towards the Chaos Wind's Capital. We're gaining land here. Unfortunately…" Spade trailed. "What? What? What is it?" Zephyr asked, as if he's going crazy. Xypher called Zephyr back as the Ravens was finishing the bulk house. Zephyr raised his hand at Xypher and turned to Spade and left.

Spade sighed and looked around to find Dawn. But he couldn't find her. Thoughts swelled over his head as he walked back into the Black Horizon HQ where Dawn was waiting for him. She was standing next to the artifact staring down as if examining it. He walked up to Dawn and tried to get her attention. She looked at Spade "Oh it's you." Spade smiled and gave her the paper and walked away. It was another encrypted message. Spade walked upstairs and turned left where his office was. His room was a mess, he admits to himself as he stood. Scattered throughout the floor was his reports about the civil war and plans for future events which was supposedly stacked neatly on top of the white table next to the computer and the wind blew from outside knocking down all the papers. He sighed as he closed the window and grabbed all his papers. Then he reshuffles them into one neat pile and walked back to his chair. Sitting down as he checks his reports one by one.

"The Claw team is killed." He thought as he reads the report about the claw team. He puts that aside as he picks up the next report. "Ravens downed the ship ending in a victory of the black horizon. Nightclaw is still missing." He nods and drops it on top of the first paper and checks the others. He continues this process until nightfall where he heard a low humming noise above. He stopped himself and turned the window. He stopped at a report about the Chaos wind's future assault on the Black Horizon.

He stood up and opened the window where the sun was about to set. The sun's colors were reflected off the windshield of the two pilots as they race each other around the port, trying to gain the advantage over the other. The two pilots racing were the Fire and Raven squadron leaders, Zephyr and Blaze. He smiled and looked at the crowd below who raised their hands up in the dusk sky cheering and holding signs saying "Win this race! Show whose number one!" He pulled his head back in and shut the window. It was getting late and Dawn needs the reports. So he straightens the papers up and inserted a white paperclip. Afterwards, he went into Dawn's office and slammed the papers down.

Dawn had no reaction to Spade's actions as he pulled the paperclip out of the pile of papers and reads them, one by one. Then set the papers aside and stared at Spade. Spade looked sick or pale as he nervously twirled his fingers around "What's wrong?" Dawn asked, "Nothing really." Spade replied fluently. "Oh really?" Dawn smirked and Spade hated that smirk so much. "Take your leave, Spade." Dawn sighed, pushing her chair back and turned to the computer "I'll post these records onto the computer." "Yes ma'am." Spade said and left.

Chapter 5: The surprise attack

"Attention everyone!" Dawn yelled over the microphone as every pilot turns to Dawn. "Good. Today the Fire and Raven squadrons will be flying on a patrol." "A patrol? How boring" Driko whispered to Zephyr who tried to ignore Driko as Dawn left. Blaze walked up to Zephyr and smiled "Looks like we'll be up in the skies again, Zephyr. Try not to fall behind." "Same goes to you." Zephyr replied and Blaze laughed. "Who won the race?" Driko's voice spiked up as both dragons looked at him with a confused look on their faces. "Come on who won?" "It was a tie." Blaze said, raising his hand to the back of his head and Zephyr laughed. "What it was a tie?" "But it was a good race." Zephyr interjected, shooting a smile at Blaze who nodded. Driko sighed, "of course it was… hey Zephyr we should take off. The others are already ready." Zephyr nodded and walked to his plane and started it.

It was already afternoon and the Ravens and Fire squadrons are in the skies. It was boring like Selenia predicted and most of the dragons down below were playing some soccer. The Radio was silent as Zephyr suspected that everyone was doing their own thing. He lies back on his chair and put on some music. Peace and silence seems to return to the black horizon airport.

Until Selenia interrupted "Hey Zephyr, Hey Blaze." "What?" Zephyr asked, getting off his music and putting on the headset. "It's boring and I almost fell asleep. Is there anything that can keep me awake?" "You could watch the sun." "That's boring." Selenia replied, groaning and Zephyr sighed. There was a short pause as everyone could hear Blaze snickering to himself over the radio. Then Driko announced "I got something on my radar. It seems to be eight planes." "Eight planes?" Selenia asked leaning on her seat "That must be the Leaf squadron." "Are you sure, Driko?" Zephyr replied and glanced at his radar. "I don't see any dots on mine." "Mines too." Blaze announced. "What?" Driko exclaimed and a second later there was a sound. "What's going on, Driko?" Xypher asked, "Don't worry. I'm okay!" Driko said. "My headset fell off my head." And everyone laughed. Zephyr smiled thinking "Thanks to Driko's unexpected incident. Everyone's minds were off the boredom of patrolling. I thanked you Driko." "Hey Zephyr?" Blaze asked "What?" "Are you thinking to yourself again?" and this caught Zephyr off guard as he exclaimed "no!"

Evening came. The fire and raven squadron landed on the port and climbed out of their planes. "Well that was fun." Blaze smiled. "That was too boring. I want action." Selenia sighed and Xypher nudged Selenia and winked "You'll get action… soon." "I hope so." Selenia replied. They arrived at their bunks, the fire and raven squadrons lives next to each other. Upon a closer examination, the two bunks have two icons on it. The Left bunk icon was the Raven squadron, with a raven spreading its wings over both sides of the icon. The right bunk icon was a fire logo. "Well see you tomorrow." Zephyr stated and Blaze nodded. They disappeared into their bunks. There was a full moon that was surrounded by blinking stars. A shooting star zoomed past the moon for a second and it was gone. Seconds later, a squadron appeared from the horizon armed with missiles and bombs as they made their way to the port. Their goal was unknown. Their planes sport green coloring with a flag bearing the Chaos Winds. There are four rectangles on the edge of the flag each pointing to the center which reveals a blue star. The team lived up to their name because they cause chaos and mayhem to their enemies. As this was their strategy during the first crescent war against the Confederate Ghosts.

When they were above the port, the leader radioed its teammates and ordered "Drop the missiles. Leave nothing untouched." And they did so. Planes were greatly damaged as the bulks crumbled down leaving the dragons wide opened for any attack. Suddenly lights were turned on as the bombing continues. The leader of the squadron smiled and titled his plane towards the flag. Then he fired his machine gun into it, ruining the pride of the black horizon flag as he shouts "Never underestimated the power of the Chaos Winds!" He smiled and ordered his squadron to stop and flee from the scene. By now, only a few planes were up in the air when team fled.

"What happened?" Zephyr asked, one morning. The sun was about to rise above the horizon. Crowds of pilots groaned as one. They were tired of having to rebuilding their port again and again only to have it fall under Chaos Wind's Leaf squadron. The Ravens and Fire squads were outside with Spade as Dawn walked up to the mic and talked to the other pilots. "The Chaos winds have launched a counter-attack." Spade explained. "Launched a counter-attack? When?" Selenia asked. "Just last night at Midnight." Spade replied "This sickens me. We're sitting ducks here as the Chaos Winds can just attack us over and over again leading to our surrender." "Most of the pilots are gone." Blaze observed, looking around the crowd "I think the majority of the pilots joined the enemy team." They were silent as the crowd booed Dawn, throwing their pilot hats at her and then leaving until there was no one left. "Raven squadron, you are our only hope to win this war. The team that attacked last night is an ace team known as the Leaf Squadron led by Snyder." Dawn said as she walked up to them. "They are the eight men squadron." "We will." Zephyr nodded.

"Your next mission is encrypted in this scroll." Spade said as Zephyr climbed into his plane. Zephyr took the scroll and thanked him. Before he took off, he opened the scroll and reads "Your next mission is top-secret and you have to go alone for this mission. I know it's hard, but bare with me for a second. The Chaos winds announced just after the raid that they are manufacturing nukes in factories just outside the coast of Lunar city. Your mission is to destroy these factories; there are only two of them. Destroying these factories will cut off the flow. You only have one shot at this because we only gave you two missiles. Also, you may be intercepted by enemy planes. Shoot them down but don't use up your missiles. If you let just one nuke past you, this means immediate failure. Good luck." "I'll try my best, even though I'm working alone." Zephyr thought as he put the scroll aside and started up the plane. Afterwards, he led the plane out into the rail and flew up into the sky where he set his sights on the coast of Lunar city.

Chapter 6: Solitaire

"It sure feels silent when you're flying solo." thought Zephyr as he flew beyond the borderline. "I wonder how the others are doing." Zephyr glanced back at the direction of the black horizon port and thought of all his teammates and friends. Then he shook his head and turned his head forward "No. I must not wonder off. I got to focus on the mission." Zephyr said to himself. It was afternoon, not a cloud in the sky. Zephyr was flying alone, no one to help and no one to attack. He was equipped with an unlimited machine gun and two missiles for this mission and if he screws this up it means immediate failure at least that's what Spade said in the scroll. He glanced at it and thought about picking it up "Maybe it will kill some time if I can review the mission."He picked up the scroll and set his plane into auto-pilot. Then he rolled it.

Zephyr yawned after he finished reviewing the mission; He raised his eyes up and saw the beautiful scenery. He put the scroll away and stared. The sun was about to set into the horizon as the waves crash down onto the shores. There were buildings on the left of him. The sun's rays were reflecting off the small windows. He sighed "Too bad I won't see this anymore." Up ahead in a few yards from now were the two factories that Spade was talking about. He speed up, not wasting any more time watching the scene and concentrated on destroying the factories. He aimed down his sights on the first one where it was located near the edge of the cliff and released his first missile there. The missile flew into the factory and destroyed it as Zephyr smiled and turned his ship to the other one. He was about to complete the mission when suddenly, the leaf squadron showed up and interrupted his attack. Zephyr pulled back and looked behind him as he whispered "The eight man squadron." Then he smiled "What a surprise…" "Stay off our factories!" The leader cried. Zephyr recognized that voice "Snyder? Is that you?" "Or you'll be shot down!" Shouted Ivy. She had a girly voice. Ivy is the boy-friend of Snyder. The two had been a couple for as long as Zephyr can remember. Snyder planned to marry Ivy once the war was over.

"Who's the rest of the squadron, Snyder?" Zephyr sneered, "You don't want to know, Zephyr." Snyder replied and added "Or should you? We've been true enemies for as long as both of us can remember. Dating back into the first crescent war when you dragons wanted to split crescent city up. Well, no more. Once this war is over, the two cities will reunite into one! That's the goal of the Chaos Winds." Now Zephyr saw the truth behind the Chaos Winds as he angrily told Snyder "There won't be a reunion! The two cities will stay where they are from now to forever and you can't chan-""Oh really?" Snyder laughed, "Well now that you mention that, I have orders to protect the two…" Snyder glanced back at the factory and corrected himself "I mean one factory to protect. Still, it will be enough even though our production is cut by half." This made Zephyr smiled as he asked Snyder "The production was cut in half? Oh swell. Now if you'll excuse me I'll…." "Not on our lives, Zephyr. We'll destroy you before you reach the factory! Mark our words!" "Alright…" Zephyr grinned as he feels his claws reached the gun controls "Let's tango."

The Leaf squadron split off into groups of two and each of the four groups head off surrounding Zephyr. Zephyr groaned "This is their technique that they used during the crescent war which in turn won every battle. This plan calls for overwhelming the enemies to surrender and if not, makes it easier to shoot them all down. I must keep my cool if I want to survive this mission" He thought as the first group, Zentro and Leaf, closed in on him and fired their machine guns. Zephyr quickly snapped into attention and evaded the fire. Then he attacked with his own machine gun. Zentro and Leaf evaded the attack, but both have been damaged very slightly. Zephyr smiled as he noticed both of them have split off and attacked from Zephyr's either side. Zephyr stepped on the breaks and slowed down his plane just enough so that the two planes will notice their attacking each other. They gasped and tiled their planes up into the blue sky as the second pair, Snyder and Ivy interferes. Zephyr breaks off fighting the first pair and tilted his plane down as he tried to lose the second pair in the buildings below. The third pair, Lydia and Emerald and the fourth pair, Sapphire and Skyler, jumped into battle and attacked at Zephyr's front inflicted damage on his plane. He growled and shoots at the third and fourth pairs causing them to disperse in a panic. Then he somersaulted and shoots at the second pair. One of the planes breaks while the other exploded. Zephyr glanced at the other plane; it was Snyder growling for his lost.

Then suddenly, the third and fourth pairs attacked him out of nowhere and he glanced up at both of them. He steps on the gas and zooms off, evading their attacks. He raised his plane up in the air just as the first pair steps in to stop Zephyr. But he fired upon the first pair causing both planes to crash at the sand below. "First pair down." Zephyr hears Emerald spoke over the radio. Snyder grunted and tells his remaining planes to attack Zephyr head on, no holding back. "Things got serious." Zephyr thought with a smirked as he steps on the gas again and fires at the leaf squadron causing two more planes to crash down. Snyder attempts to attack Zephyr from above and he raised his ship to avoid Zephyr's line of fire and attacks at his top. Zephyr looked up and dips down onto the sand below and tries to avoid Snyder as the other two planes joins him in a final attack. "This ends now, Zephyr!" Snyder yelled. But Zephyr sets his sights at the second and final factory and fires his missile at it. The factory blew up and the mission was over. Snyder has lost, growling in defeats. Zephyr just continues laughing as he drifted away from view.

The remaining two planes fell into formation with Snyder as Leaf asked "Well now what, Snyder?" "We use the only nuke we have. Drop it on the unforgiving Black Horizon. We'll show them how mighty is our army." And they flew away in defeat.

Chapter 7: Janovy's Revenge

"Zephyr, The ballistic missile has been released! Shoot it down!" Spade said over the radio as Zephyr acknowledged it and flew towards the ballistic missiles. It was aiming towards the Black Horizon HQ. As sun was about to rise, the Chaos Winds had released their ultimate weapon, the ballistic missile. It was two meters long with enough firepower to destroy everyone around it. It was also radio-controlled by someone but no one knows who fired it. Zephyr reached the missile. He began to attack it using his machine gun but he barely scratched it and he realized that it cannot be shot down. Suddenly, firing was hitting on the metal of his plane as he looked around for the attacker. Out in the distance was a group of fighters. "A double formation." Zephyr thought as firing continues on his plane. He evaded all of their attacks and the missile falls harmlessly down. "What are you doing, Zephyr!" Spade shouted, "Our lives are at stake here!" "There's only one way to destroy the ballistic missile." Zephyr replied as Snyder said over the radio "You may have defeated me and my squadron. But this is far from over. Once this missile falls on your precious city, there will be nothing left to stop the Chaos Winds from reuniting the crescent city.

"You will be stopped, Snyder." Zephyr angrily said, his fingers are on trigger but Snyder laughed. "How can you stop me? When you can't even save your own man? Remember Nightclaw?" "Nightclaw…" Zephyr thought and tears fell from his face. It was silent between the two sides as the missile closes in on the black horizon. "What if I were to tell you…" Snyder said, "He's alive." "He's what?!" Zephyr gasped "Alive. He's part of the Shadow Squadron right now with hatred of the Black Horizon." "What did you do to him? Release him this instant!" "Can't do that, Zephyr." Snyder chuckled softly as the remaining four raven planes joined Zephyr. "And look… The whole squadron is here." Snyder smiled. "Let's party…"

Soon the two black and green stripes planes zoomed out from their formation and begin to attack the raven squadron. "Nightclaw…" Driko thought and Selenia growled "Let me handle my own brother." But she too fell out of formation and attacked the two black planes. "Wait! Selenia don-"Zephyr yelled but she was already engage against them. "I'll follow her, Zephyr." Xypher said and zoomed off to help Selenia as Nightclaw and Atrox attacks Selenia from both sides.

"Well then…" Driko said, turning to Zephyr "let's handle Snyder." "No." Zephyr replied." "Stop the missile from attacking our organization. I'll handle Snyder. This is the final battle." "Understood Zephyr." Driko acknowledged and tilted his plane down to the missile below. "Are you ready to lose your homeland? Your honor? Your girlfriend?" Snyder asked, still chuckling at the last thought. He hopes that Nightclaw would shoot down Selenia ending her life and the future generation "Shut up and fights!" Zephyr growled and Snyder nodded. The two zoomed at each other; this was going to be the final fight.

Snyder and Zephyr attacked each other with missiles. But they both evaded the attack as Snyder turned his plane around and tried to attack Zephyr with an anti-laser weapon that was used at the border. Zephyr evaded it and raised his plane above Snyder and attacked him with a machine gun. Snyder titled his planed down, trying to avoid the fires. The sun was just rising and the missile just appeared from the clouds above as Snyder turned his plane around as the missiles passed him and attacked him with an anti-laser. It hits Zephyr with such an incredible force that Zephyr's second and third engines were destroyed. "What's it feels like to be a wingless dragon, Zephyr?" Snyder taunted as he drifted past him. Zephyr growled and rammed Snyder sustaining a right and left wing damage for both planes but Zephyr didn't care. He just wanted Snyder dead.

Meanwhile, Selenia was in trouble herself as her plane couldn't keep straight anymore. She lost two engines and like Zephyr, She's wing to wing with her brother, Nightclaw who also lost two engines. Atrox and Xypher were fighting in the background with missile flying everywhere it's really hard to see which missile is an ally. Selenia and Nightclaw separated from each other and proceed to kill one another. Nightclaw attacked Selenia with missiles as she tried to evaded them all and succeed. Then she counter-attacks with her own missiles which inflicted heavy damage to Nightclaw's plane as he descends down into the waters, ending the battle between them. Selenia sighed "May you be in my memory, Nightclaw." Then she proceeds to help Xypher. Seconds later, Atrox's ship exploded leaving Xypher the winner of the fight.

The missile had just descended from the clouds and saw a clear view of the black horizon. Zephyr and Snyder fired at each other. But they were evaded again and Zephyr growled "At this rate, the missile is going to hit the black horizon. What is he doing?" He evaded Snyder's missiles as they exploded behind him "What's a matter, Zephyr?" Snyder sneered, "You giving up yet?" "No!" Zephyr replied and Snyder sighed. "Like I said, "You'll never win. The ballistic missile is going to hit the black horizon HQ and all that surrounds it. You might as well give up now." Zephyr fired his missile angrily at Snyder until he had nothing left. "Drat! I don't have any missiles!" "You lose, Zephyr." Then everything was silent as the missile began to close in on the port below. A siren was heard in a distance and the pilots began scrambling out of the bulks and into the planes. One by one, they rise into the sky and watch the ballistic missile. "Well?" Snyder asked, "Your move."

Zephyr growled impatiently, He was tired of hearing Snyder's annoying voice get the better of him. He zoomed at Snyder and sprayed him with the machine gun which hits Snyder's plane. Smoke was coming out of his plane as he gasped and tries to get out of Zephyr's view. But Zephyr anticipated it and raised his plane up and followed Snyder until his plane exploded. "You are down and dead." Zephyr sighed. In a distance, the missile exploded and the black horizon was saved. Zephyr laid back and stared at the ceiling of his plane as Spade's voice shouts to him "Congratulations, Raven team. You guys won the war!" "Yes we did…" Zephyr smiled. "Raven squadron, descend down from the sky, you have permission to land." And the lights sparked up from the rail way as the team lands on it.

Crowds of pilots cheered, waving their claws in the air and throwing hats into the dawn sky. "We did it!" They cheered as the planes stopped and the raven squadron climbed out of the planes. "Zephyr, Xypher, Driko and Selenia. You have won the war. Blood city is saved." Spade smiled as he and Dawn walked in front of them. "We should probably call Zephyr the "Lighting" Because of his fast speed and evading skills. He's truly an ace pilot."" Selenia said giving him a kiss on the cheek and Zephyr blushed bright red. "Oh… So that's your girlfriend." Driko smiled. "Why?" Zephyr asked, "You didn't know?" and this stunned Driko as he stammer himself into confusion. Everyone laughed. As the sun rises into the sky, a brand new day starts.

Chapter 8: Epilogue

The Chaos winds and Black Horizon signed a peace treaty saying "They will never go into war ever again with each other and both teams should remove all of their weapons of war." Both Dawn and Amsu agreed and the ballistic missiles, nukes and everything except for guns and planes are removed. The sun rises into the blue sky and Zephyr and Selenia were at beach holding hands. The two were a couple for a great while but neither Zephyr nor Selenia wanted to show it, ever since the start of the Crescent war. The fire and raven squadrons were playing a game of volleyball and the other pilots joined in too. With the war finally over and bird flying towards the horizon, the couple can worried about their personal problems… for example their egg.


End file.
